


Смертоносный лес

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Парень отправляется искать маму в загородный лес, который прозвали Смертоносным. И не зря, ведь в этом лесу водятся отнюдь не безобидные создания, которые только и ждут к себе в гости живых людей…





	Смертоносный лес

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, челлендж "Городские легенды".  
> От автора:   
> * Тэнгу – существо в облике мужчины с красным лицом и длинным носом. Обычно он огромного роста, но Тога, видимо, – исключение. Очень сильный, не любит людей. Тэнгу любят похищать детей и обманывать. Ещё считается, что тэнгу может стать человек, который умер голодной смертью.  
> * Ханбок – традиционная траурная одежда.  
> * Ансер – существо, которое отвечает на вопросы девяти людей, звонящих ему по телефону. Десятого спрашивает сам и, если тот не отвечает, забирает какую-нибудь часть тела. По поверьям это ребёнок-монстр, состоящий из одной головы и пытающийся стать полноценным человеком.  
> * Хари-онаго (ночная охотница) – вампирша, которая любит охотиться на молодых юношей и пить у них кровушку.  
> * Чонё кишин – призрак девственницы.  
> * Шрам на лице Ран – легенда о девушке по имени Кутисакэ Онна, которую я немного переиначила.

Запах разложившейся плоти, болота и пожухлой травы был повсюду.  
Запах смерти всего сущего был ей знаком. А потому она не боялась.  
«Бояться нужно живых, а не мёртвых, — любил говорить ей Тога. — Либо очень сильных, очень голодных и очень злых мёртвых. То есть, меня. Больше никого. Запомнила?»  
Бережно положила в корзинку пару засохших цветков, которые рассыпались, стоило лишь их сжать посильнее.  
Вытерла руки о подол платья болотного цвета. Подняла корзинку и заглянула туда.   
Ровно тринадцать.  
Осторожно ступая по коварным кочкам, добралась до более-менее надёжной тропы и пошла быстрее, напевая себе под нос едва помнящуюся колыбельную матери.  
Когда ей пели в последний раз? Много лет назад, когда она лежала в деревянной кроватке годовалым ребёнком и пускала пузыри из слюней вместо того, чтобы заснуть?  
Она не помнила наверняка. О днях рождения ей напоминал Тога. А он тоже любил частенько про них забывать.  
Тога знал, что её это злит. Она хотела, находясь в неизменном теле тринадцатилетней девочки, хотя бы помнить свой приблизительный возраст.  
Чтобы хоть изредка вспоминать, что она когда-то тоже была человеком.  
Тропинка увела в густой лес. Змеилась, разветвлялась, но она знала путь и достигла пещерного грота прежде, чем солнце окончательно село.  
Тога ждал её. С его обезображенного лица не сходило выражение недовольства. Он даже не потрудился утереть слюни, когда она поставила корзинку и начала разводить огонь.  
Он снова пожурил её за медлительность. Потом, думая, что она не видит, сунул руку в корзину и вытащил один засохший цветок. От небрежности и предвкушения сжал слишком сильно, и цветок рассыпался.  
— Чёрт!  
— Кажется, это был одуванчик, — произнесла она, пододвигая корзинку к себе. — Люблю одуванчики. Они могут улететь куда угодно и возродиться на новом месте...  
— Вот всегда ты набираешь по тринадцать, — пробурчал Тога, отползая подальше от разгоравшегося костра.  
— Мне нравится это число.  
— А два раза по тринадцать нельзя собрать? Это же наш ужин! На двоих!  
— Иди сам, — спокойно ответила она, видя, как Тога бессильно бьёт кулаками каменный пол.  
— Лень.  
— Тогда ешь, что дают.  
Тога издал неприличный звук и отвернулся.  
С тех пор, как она приспособилась к жизни в Подлунном мире, он перестал строить из себя взрослого и перекинул груз ответственности на неё. За обоих.  
Коварные эти тэнгу* на самом деле. Жестокие.  
Вода в котелке забулькала, и она высыпала туда цветы. Жидкость вспенилась и сделалась вязкой и чёрной.  
— Жди. И только попробуй в следующий раз сожрать ещё один цветок.  
Тога не ответил. Она знала, что следующий раз будет точно таким же, как сегодня.  
И так происходит уже не одну сотню лет...  
   
— Слышали, что говорят о Лесе? Там просто жуть, что творится!  
— А как же! Столько всякой нечисти...  
— Ладно ночью, но днём-то...  
— Говорят, недавно опять в болото кого-то затянули. Исследователь он что ли был...  
— Журналист вообще-то.  
— Да плевать. Главное — нечисть никого не щадит.  
— И то верно.  
Шепотки одноклассников, скрип стульев и топот ног порядком раздражали Кеичиро. Он клевал носом третий день, потому что не мог нормально выспаться дома. А теперь ещё и в школе новости о проклятом месте не дают ему уснуть.  
Почему всем так хочется верить в эту чушь? Говорить о ней, перетирать какие-то исчезновения людей, воображаемые искореженные трупы...  
Пустомели.  
Кеичиро зевнул и уставился полуприкрытыми глазами в окно. Дело ещё шло только к полудню, а ему уже ужасно хотелось смотать в библиотеку и хотя бы там отоспаться после обеда.  
Что-то за окном пролетело мимо. Кажется, ворон. Чёрный, как уголёк.  
Снова зевок. Голова покорно опускается на подушку, которую имитировали руки.  
Городские легенды увлекательны. Но не для него.  
И только потом, очнувшись возле книжной полки со сборником мифических существ в руках, Кеичиро понял, что судьба исчезнувшего журналиста взволновала его куда больше, чем он думал.  
Устроившись в самом дальнем углу библиотеки, Кеичиро уткнулся подбородком в ладонь, а второй рукой лениво перелистывал страницы.  
Лисицы, девушки-пауки, души умерших... жутко. Неправдоподобно.  
И всё же Кеичиро не стремился поскорее отложить книгу и заснуть.  
Всё дело было в том, что пропавшим журналистом был ухажёр его мамы.  
Она познакомилась с ним два года назад. Среднестатистический человек, с сединой на висках и гусиными лапками вокруг глаз, которые всегда искрились весельем и любопытством. Обычный рост, внешность, предпочтения. Не вдовец, не кутила. Курить бросил ещё в университете, пил изредка, по праздникам.  
Кеичиро вначале бунтовал, потому как для него единственным отцом навсегда остался его отец, пускай тот умер, ещё когда Кеичиро был младенцем. Потом сдался, решив, что счастье мамы важнее. Но от этого журналист не стал ему ближе, навсегда оставшись для него Журналистом.  
Два дня назад журналист показал Кеичиро кольцо с бриллиантом и попросил поддержать его в эту решительную минуту. Кеичиро согласился.  
В день, когда его мама должна была стать счастливее всех на свете, журналист исчез. Кеичиро помнил, как его мать сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать, помнил бледность на её лице, беспокойство в глазах, беспомощные метания по квартире.  
Помнил, как раздался телефонный звонок, разрывающий привычную тишину. Помнил, как она дрожащими руками взяла трубку и ответила.  
Помнил, как она не сдержалась и заплакала. Помнил, как она бессильно рухнула на пол, и ему пришлось вызывать скорую.  
В день, когда его мама должна была стать счастливой, она стала несчастнее всех на свете.  
Уже третий день подряд Кеичиро лежит на кровати и слушает приглушённые всхлипывания.  
Раньше Кеичиро с пренебрежением относился ко всему, связанному с мистикой. Хохотал и подшучивал над шаманами, нечистью и легендами. Ещё с детства его пугали во дворе страшилками о загородном лесе, о болоте вокруг него, о пропаже людей. Немудрено, что почвой для этого всего послужило широкомасштабное кладбище, прилегающее к лесу.  
Кеичиро закалился, вырос и потом сам стал распускать эти легенды малышне. Как-никак, этот лес — самая яркая достопримечательность их города. Именно для этого сюда приезжают любопытные туристы, исследователи и журналисты. В последнее время случаи с исчезновением людей участились, но приток любопытных сорвиголов от этого ничуть не уменьшился. А может, и увеличился.  
Три дня назад в Лесу нашли несколько убитых животных со вспоротым брюхом. Журналист отправился делать материал вместе с фотографом.  
Пропали оба.  
Поисковая группа по-прежнему безуспешно рыскает по лесу, а Кеичиро теряет надежду на то, что когда-нибудь ещё выспится.  
Он опасался заговаривать на эту тему с матерью. И молча смотрел, как она старается сделать вид, что всё в порядке.  
Долистав до последней страницы, Кеичиро захлопнул книгу и лёг на неё головой, как на подушку.  
Через полчаса его выгнала библиотекарь.  
Был уже поздний час, и школа закрывалась.  
   
Мамы дома не было. Кеичиро поужинал лапшой быстрого приготовления, забросил на диван рюкзак со школьным домашним заданием в нём и вновь открыл книгу мифических существ.  
Что-то его напрягало. Напрягало до дрожи в руках.  
Кеичиро старался объяснить логически исчезновение журналиста. И всё же невольно он начал задумываться над вторым предположением.  
Души умерших. Может, его просто загребли с собой?  
Или же заманили в ловушку.  
Но... средь бела дня?  
Кеичиро помотал головой и заставил себя отложить книгу. В голове вспыхивали только что просмотренные иллюстрации чудовищ.  
Городские легенды. Леденящие кровь и пугающие рассудок.  
Он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким. Беспомощным.  
Кеичиро с тревогой посмотрел на часы: он никогда не ел один.  
Не пришла. А всегда приходила вовремя.  
Догадки подбирались, но Кеичиро их отгонял.  
Нет. Не время пугаться. Его мать не сумасшедшая.  
Но через полчаса нервы не выдержали.  
Он поблагодарил себя за хорошую память на цифры, когда в трубке раздался удивлённый голос подруги его матери.  
После его вопроса голос стал ещё удивлённее. Тревожнее.  
«Вышла час назад».  
Кеичиро не верил, что его мать не выдержала. Журналист ведь не мог быть её единственной опорой, любовью и миром, за который она держалась?  
Её мир же не строился только на нём, верно?  
А как же Кеичиро? Неужели собственный сын не дороже этого старикана?  
Как выяснилось, не дороже. Её телефон был выключен.  
Кеичиро не долго раздумывал. Обида грызла его изнутри, но тревога за мать пересилила.  
Полицейские звучно рассмеялись ему в трубку и посоветовали найти другое занятие вместо того, чтобы подшучивать над ними.  
Больше никто не мог ему помочь. Кеичиро сдался.  
Он переоделся в удобную неброскую футболку и джинсы. На ноги натянул грязные, но добротные ботинки, которые он обувал, когда ездил в деревню помогать бабушке с огородом.  
Подумав, надел на правую руку резиновый напульсник. Если станет страшно — боль должна помочь.  
Из школьного рюкзака полетели тетради, огрызки карандашей и пара ручек. Влетели фонарик, кошелёк, верёвка, найденная в сундуке с ненужными вещами, и (как ни странно) чеснок.  
На всякий случай.  
У порога Кеичиро взглянул на книгу, оставленную на столе. Тяжёлая, массивная и мистическая.  
Но это не помешало ей вернуться в рюкзак.  
Снарядившись и пожелав самому себе удачи, Кеичиро вышел в противный ледяной холод ночи, которая начала оплетать маленький городок своими страхами, темнотой и неведением.  
   
Таксист недоумённо вздёрнул брови, когда Кеичиро сказал, куда направляется, но вопросов не задавал. Лишь изредка косился на чудаковатого клиента, надеясь, что тот передумает и сменит маршрут.  
Кеичиро не передумал. Лишь оттянул резинку, когда они через полчаса остановились на пустынной просёлочной дороге, по бокам которой простирался искомый лес, а впереди маячило таинственное зловещее кладбище.  
— Кхм, приехали, — объявил таксист, стараясь делать вид, что картина ночного кладбища его ничуть не волнует.  
Кеичиро молча протянул ему деньги, ожидая, что таксист и дальше ни о чём не будет спрашивать.  
Он ошибся.  
— Парень, — неуверенно произнёс таксист, вновь кашлянув. — Ты ведь... ты ведь школьник ещё, да? Зачем тебе в такую глухомань на ночь глядя понадобилось? Скоро комендантский час.  
Кеичиро молчал.  
— Может, тебя родители там ждут? — Не унимался таксист, подёргивая плечами, словно в душном от тёплой печки такси резко похолодало.  
Он просто смотрел в глаза Кеичиро. А в глазах Кеичиро никогда не было тепла.  
— До свидания, — сказал он и, не глядя на таксиста, выбрался из машины.  
Свет фар утыкался в спину Кеичиро ещё некоторое время, пока он шёл к кладбищу. Когда он был уже около ржавых ворот, послышался визг покрышек, и фары исчезли.  
Кеичиро спокойно достал фонарь и внимательно осмотрел вход.  
Несколько букв на вывеске не хватало, а сам вход буквально зарос колючими растениями, тоже норовящими сказать: держись от этого места подальше.  
Кеичиро хотел. Но не мог.  
Его коробило от одной мысли о том, чтобы каждый день ковыряться в огороде улыбчивой бабушки, которая забрала бы его к себе, случись что-нибудь с матерью.  
Осторожно отодвигая часть колючек и жалея, что не надел водолазку, Кеичиро продвигался вглубь кладбища. Мраморные плиты змеёй овевал плющ, каменные скульптуры разрушились от времени и сырости, а из нескольких склепов несло так сильно, что Кеичиро пришлось зажать нос и довольно грубо выругаться.  
Даже в бабушкином стойле со свиньями воняло меньше.  
Ночь приближалась, а Кеичиро продвигался по кладбищу, намереваясь как можно скорее войти в лес.  
Он даже не знал, там ли его мать. Не знал, что будет делать, когда окажется в кромешной тьме с единственным лучом от фонарика. Не знал, как ему себя вести: звать маму или искать молча.  
Он ничего не знал. Сердце тревожно забилось по мере приближения к лесу.  
Нет. Он должен. Должен идти.  
Для спасения людей хороши обдуманные действия. Для спасения близких — любые.  
Кеичиро шёл, даже не догадываясь, чем обернётся эта длинная страшная ночь в Лесу, который прозвали Смертоносным.  
Через некоторое время у фонаря села батарейка.  
Осталось надеяться лишь на телефон и на то, что мама скоро отыщется.  
   
Тьма подкралась незаметно. Сгустились сумерки, протяжно завыл ветер в кромешной тьме, из-за которой слух Кеичиро обострился.  
Как и страх, чуткий к любым неожиданным изменениям.  
Осторожно ступая по землистой тропинке и стараясь не напороться на корягу или большой камень, Кеичиро продвигался всё дальше в лес.  
Слух улавливал лишь шелест листьев и далёкое уханье совы.  
Ещё несколько минут Кеичиро двигался в ожидании неизвестного, страшного и обречённого, а потом фонарик высветил на дороге удивительно гладкий белый листок.  
Кеичиро замер в нерешительности. Надпись состояла из довольно крупных печатных иероглифов, так что ему не составило труда её прочитать.  
«Три».  
Рука сжала телефон посильнее. Кеичиро огляделся, но не смог ни различить, ни услышать ничего постороннего.  
Плохая это идея — бежать в лес ночью. В Смертоносный лес, в котором люди даже при свете дня могут пропасть без вести.  
Но тогда, в квартире, решительность пересилила страх и рассудок.  
А теперь, глядя на этот листок, Кеичиро почувствовал, как бледнеет и теряет самообладание.  
Это было послание для него? От кого? Зачем? Что оно означает?  
Может, стоит вернуться и дождаться утра?  
А вдруг он потеряет маму? Что тогда?  
А себя терять разве хочется?  
Но он знал, что будет жалеть до конца жизни, если сейчас не спасёт того, кто заменял ему солнце и смысл существования. Кто заботился о нём всю его жизнь. Тот, кого он должен оберегать от всех бед.  
Кеичиро закусил губу до крови и переступил через листок. Зажмурился и весь обратился в слух.  
Тишина. Только ветер да ухающая вдалеке сова.  
Осмелев, Кеичиро открыл глаза и также осторожно пошёл вперёд, внутренне готовя себя к худшему.  
И оно вскоре случилось.  
Что-то противное и холодное вцепилось ему в ногу, когда Кеичиро делал очередной поворот.  
Язык онемел, и Кеичиро только чудом не вскрикнул.  
Его заколотила дрожь, но он медленно посветил фонариком на ногу. И окончательно оцепенел.  
В стальном захвате его ногу держала жилистая старушечья рука. И сжималась она всё крепче.  
Кеичиро нечленораздельно булькнул и попытался выдернуть ногу. Вместо этого он лишь вытащил из-за кустов невысокую седовласую старушку, одетую в допотопное кимоно.  
В другой руке она держала серп, который полосовал землю, пока старушка пыталась встать.  
Ногу она не выпустила, лишь перебралась повыше.  
Кеичиро почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота.  
Он машинально дёрнул себя за резинку. Не отпустило.  
Тем временем старушка успела покряхтеть, прочистив горло, и заговорить с ним:  
— Мальчик, тебе нужны ноги?  
Кеичиро молчал, лихорадочно соображая.  
В голове всплывал лишь один ответ — заглянуть в книгу с легендами и монстрами.  
Но как? Позволит ли она?  
С виду старушка выглядела безобидной. Но крепкий захват и взгляд чёрных, как уголь, демонических глаз явно доказывал обратное.  
Да и что делать старушке посреди ночи в тёмном лесу?  
Неверие Кеичиро постепенно начало гаснуть.  
На его молчание старушка нахмурилась. Но задала тот же вопрос ещё раз.  
И в этот раз Кеичиро промолчал. Он чувствовал, как немеет нога, видел, как в ярости раздуваются её ноздри и, может это мираж, но от чего-то старушка стала казаться ему вдвое выше, чем она была до этого.  
Но Кеичиро молчал. Чувствовал, как потеют подмышки, как ледяные мурашки пробегают вдоль позвоночника.  
Он просто не мог ответить, даже если бы сильно захотел.  
Бабушка вгляделась в его глаза, словно высасывая из них все мысли, которые роились сейчас у него в голове. И задала вопрос в третий раз.  
Кеичиро не ответил. Не ответил и тогда, когда старушка заревела нечеловеческим голосом, отпустила его ногу и пролетела сквозь Кеичиро, словно его тут и не было.  
Но Кеичиро был. И почувствовал, как на мгновение грудь сдавило тисками, словно туда что-то вместилось.  
Потом это ощущение исчезло, и Кеичиро обессиленно упал на колени.  
Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что прямо перед ним лежит второй белый листок.  
«Два».  
Кеичиро ощупал ногу. Кажется, опухла, но идти можно.  
Но всё-таки он решил повременить и почитать справочник.  
Старушка, которую он увидел, оказалась призраком, ворующем ноги, либо добавляющем к человеку третью. И не отпускающим, до тех пор, пока человек не даст ответа на его вопрос.  
А его отпустила. Отпустила.  
Кеичиро шумно выдохнул и впервые поблагодарил всех богов на земле за свою удачу.  
Пускай подозрительную, но всё же удачу.  
В книге в основном была информация о лесных призраках, с которыми можно было бороться тем, что не обращать на них внимания. Некоторым требовалось сказать какое-то ключевое предложение, либо назвать их настоящее имя.  
Чеснок был пригоден только для вампиров, а те в лесу, как говорила книга, не водились.  
Обычно не водились.  
Кеичиро вздохнул, поднялся и продолжил путь, уверенный, что на этот раз простая удача может ему и не помочь.  
Но, с другой стороны, что он может сделать?  
Только продолжать двигаться вперёд и надеяться на скорое завершение этого кошмара.  
   
Шёл долго. Ноги начали ныть от усталости, а глаза слипаться. Батареи в телефоне становилось всё меньше. Ещё хватит её на часа два, не больше.  
На небе мерцали звёзды, и Кеичиро невольно подумал, что хочет оказаться сегодня среди них. Только бы не идти по этому жуткому лесу в одиночку.  
Даже на кладбище ему не было столь жутко, как сейчас.  
«Ну, где же ты? Где моё следующее испытание?» — подумал Кеичиро, чувствуя, что не выдержит и просто свалится на тропинку в скором времени.  
Его мольбы были услышаны.  
Она вышла из тени деревьев. Бесшумно, так что он вначале её даже не заметил. А когда заметил, она уже стояла перед ним, безмолвная, грустная и неподвижная.  
Облачённая в белоснежный ханбок*, её стройная женственная фигура была прекрасна. Распущенные длинные волосы теребил холодный ветер, который неожиданно усилился. Алые приоткрытые губы, точёное лицо, прямой нос...  
Кеичиро впервые не мог оторвать взгляда от девушки. Возможно, за это стоит отдать должное идущему от неё душистому густому запаху амбры и розы, который ветер доносил до Кеичиро.  
Некоторое время они оба стояли неподвижно. Затем девушка медленно вытянула вперёд свои тонкие бледные ручки, словно приглашая Кеичиро подойти к ней и оказаться в её объятьях.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Хриплым голосом спросил Кеичиро.  
Мысли в голове куда-то уплыли. И даже тревожный звоночек не мог пробиться через толстые стенки сердца, которые были наполнены возбуждением и ароматом амбры и роз.  
Её руки чуть дёрнулись, но не опустились. В глазах сверкнул призывный огонёк.  
Кеичиро сделал пару несмелых шагов и остолбенел. На шее девушки красовался заметный красный след от натянутой верёвки.  
Призрак. Умершая.  
Ловушка.  
Она заметила его взгляд и недовольно поджала губы. Но вместо того, чтобы рассердиться, всего лишь опустила руки и позволила слезам течь из глаз.  
Кеичиро замялся. Попытался вспомнить историю о задушенной девушке...  
О невинной девушке...  
И тут его осенило. Но нужно было проверить догадку.  
— Ты чонё кишин*, да? — спросил Кеичиро, ощущая неловкость.  
Она кивнула.  
Кеичиро почувствовал, как краснеют его щёки. Одёрнул себя и начал думать, что же делать.  
— У тебя был возлюбленный?  
Кивок.  
— И ты хочешь с ним встретиться?  
Снова кивок. Неуверенная улыбка.  
— Мне... мне нужно отвести тебя к нему?  
Она бурно закивала, и в её глазах вспыхнул живой огонёк.  
Кеичиро вначале засомневался, стоит ли продолжать путь в такой компании, но, с другой стороны, дальше она его не пропустит. Если он не захочет ей помочь.  
Кто знает, что кроется за этой милой улыбкой и томным взглядом.  
И всё же, этот живой запах — запах амбры и роз — одурманил его рассудок.  
— Пойдём, — сказал Кеичиро, и она поплыла за ним. Как тень.  
Кеичиро не удивился, когда увидел через несколько шагов третий листок.  
«Один».  
   
Ран спокойно сидела на поваленном бревне и выслушивала ругающегося призрака. В своей бурной тираде старушка успела плюнуть ей в лицо раза три, раздражающе долго помахать руками и повопить до боли в горловых связках.  
Духи заинтересованно повылазили из своих укрытий, присоединяясь к маленькой компании, до этого состоящей лишь из Ран и старушки. Молчаливые души юных девушек присели также на поваленное бревно (а здесь их было немало), три женщины-паучихи предпочли собственно вытканную паутину, прикреплённую к толстоствольным деревьям. Мужчины-призраки полукругом расселись на земле, а робкие души маленьких детей выглядывали из-за кустов.  
Весь Лес слушал стенания старушки, которой не дали отобрать ногу у мальчишки. И весь Лес ей сочувствовал. Самые смелые укоряли Ран, те, кто был потрусливее, просто стреляли испепеляющими взглядами. Детишки из-за кустов улюлюкали.  
Ран молча выслушала каждого. А потом настал их черёд подчиниться ей.  
— Никто не заметил, что с нами нет Сэкеры?  
По толпе прошла волна взволнованного шёпота. Все выглядели изумлёнными.  
— И правда, — заметила девушка, сидящая возле Ран. — Как и Тоги.  
При упоминании о тэнгу Ран поморщилась.  
— О нём забудьте. Этот старик может болтаться где угодно.  
— Так что будет с мальчишкой? — Спросила старушка, которая всё ещё хотела отвоевать юную мальчишескую ножку.  
Ран, догадываясь о мыслях призрака, снова вздохнула. Потом пристально посмотрела старушке в глаза:  
— Он нужен Сэкере. А я обещала ей, что помогу.  
— Но милая, — старушка чуть ли не выла от досады, — этот мальчик зашёл в лес только сейчас. Когда ты успела пообещать той девице...  
— Я обещала ей, что помогу найти пропавшего возлюбленного, — начала пояснять Ран, жестом руки останавливая шквал негодования собравшихся призраков, — а найти его может только человек.  
— У нас же есть парочка, даже тройка, — раздался голос из толпы.  
Ран даже не взглянула на мужчину, опознав его насмешливый тон.  
Нет, не мужчина. Безжалостное существо по имени Ансер*.  
— Есть. — Голос Ран не дрогнул. — Но они — жертвы хари-онаго*, так что в их дела я не лезу.  
Старушка недовольно фыркнула:  
— А в мои, значит, лезешь.  
— Это другое. Тем более, нам нужен несовершеннолетний, — сказала Ран, понимая, что не убедит и половины слушающих в своей правоте. Ведь почти все духи здесь — безжалостные убийцы и мстители.  
— А старушка-то права! — воскликнула одна из паучих и облизнулась. — Может, мы хотя бы его заберём? А? Научим, что нельзя по ночам в одиночку шастать.  
— Да если бы он и в компании пришёл, — подхватила вторая паучиха, обнажив свои острые, как бритва, клыки, — мы бы со всеми разделались. И нам больше бы досталось.  
Потом желание поохотиться за юношей выявили ещё несколько духов, прежде чем разговор превратился в вакханалию.  
— Я бы только откусила его голову.  
— Мне хватит и пальцев.  
— Тело человека гнилое и безвкусное. А вот душа...  
— Ему конец! Ему конец!  
— Он под моей защитой! — произнесла Ран, вставая с бревна.  
Хор неожиданно смолк. Но дело было вовсе не в девушке.  
— Вот ты где, соплячка, — прогнусавил Тога, выходя из-за деревьев.  
— Тога!  
Ран никогда бы не призналась, что в тот момент была рада его видеть.  
Но она действительно была рада.  
— Чего вы тут балаган устроили? — Проворчал он, зевая и почёсывая свой длинный красноватый нос. — Заняться больше нечем? Идите вон, сожрите тех пленников, которых юная госпожа хари-онаго припасла на чёрный день. Иначе от них потом кожа да кости останутся.  
Призраки зашептались. Воспользовавшись этим, Тога подскочил к Ран и шепнул ей на ухо:  
— Этот мальчишка пришёл за ними.  
Ран побледнела.  
— Так я и знала. Что с Хари?  
— Спит. Спит и слюнявит шейки своих пленничков.  
— Тот парень знает, куда идёт?  
— Нет. Твоя барышня иногда показывает ему дорогу, но, ты знаешь, он сам должен найти её любовника.  
— Знаю. И это плохо, — Ран поглядела на галдящих призраков, которые словно не замечали их. — Сколько времени до рассвета?  
Тога посмотрел на небо. Поскрёб затылок.  
— Часа три?  
Ран выругалась. Похоже, ей придётся всё-таки разъяснять этому мальчишке суть его договора с Сэкирой.  
О котором, скорее всего, он ни сном, ни духом.  
— Я должна показаться, — сказала она, поскорее занавешивая прядью волос правую часть лица. Так, чтобы не было видно её уродливого шрама*.  
Тога захохотал, чем привлёк внимание нескольких призраков. Но почти тут же они включились в беседу о том, как поковарнее подшутить над вампиршей. И лишь одна тихая девушка продолжала сидеть на бревне и делать вид, что её интересует пейзаж ночного неба.  
Её внешний облик тоже был донельзя странен и необычен: облегающая плотная одежда (словно девушка собралась в военный поход), рюкзак с перекинутыми крест-накрест лямками и таинственное серебряное ожерелье, в центре которого поблёскивал круглый оранжевый, как язычок пламени, камень.  
Девушка продолжала смотреть на небо и внимательно прислушиваться к разговору Тоги и Ран, которые продолжали ссориться.  
— Смеёшься?  
— Нет. Я должна. Я обещала, Тога.  
Тога хрюкнул.  
— Она появилась здесь пару недель назад, а ты носишься с ней, как курица с яйцом. Вот скажи, чем она тебе приглянулась?  
— Она стала моим другом. Она развеяла мою скуку, — призналась Ран, зная, как это может задеть Тогу, который считал себя самым весёлым существом в лесу.  
Тога расстроился и озлобился.  
Поворчал, сплюнул на землю, но не ушёл. Он знал, что Ран нуждается в помощи.  
А Тога друзей не бросает. Пусть он сам коварный тэнгу, которого когда-то в прошлом обманом заперли в темнице и заморили голодом.  
— Я помогу. Пойдём вместе.  
Ран ожидала, что Тога согласится помочь. Но даже не ожидала такой щедрости.  
— Ты же ненавидишь людей!  
— Ради тебя же, соплячки, иду, — бросил он неохотно, пока они осторожно начали пробираться к деревьям.  
Ран оглянулась на сидящую на пне девушку.  
— Подбрось этому мальчишке четвёртый лист, хорошо?  
Ран даже не стала дожидаться, пока девушка кивнёт.  
Она знала, что и та её в беде не оставит.  
   
— Смотри, — произнёс Кеидзи, удивлённый из ниоткуда взявшимся новым листком.  
Девушка равнодушно пожала плечами и устремила свой взгляд на проход между деревьями.  
Кеичиро вздохнул. Идея сотрудничать вместе с таинственной незнакомкой нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше.  
За всё время их «путешествия» Кеичиро осмелился задать парочку вопросов, но девица не то что не соблаговолила ответить, она даже не выслушала. Просто всё время показывала на дорогу, немым жестом говоря, что надо двигаться дальше.  
В итоге, Кеичиро пришлось самому припомнить недавно прочитанную историю о девушках, которые обретают покой, только воссоединившись с возлюбленным.  
След на её лебединой шейке Кеичиро старался не замечать, вспоминая, что помимо невинных призраков непорочных девушек есть ещё и другие, более мстительные призраки, которые погибли насильственной смертью.  
Нет. Кеичиро надеялся, что он всё-таки на верном пути.  
Пока не наткнулся на записку, которая гласила: «Три часа до рассвета. Спеши, человек! Ты можешь спасти ещё несколько душ».  
От чего-то Кеичиро подумал о маме, журналисте и его операторе. Словно сам лес натолкнул его на эту мысль.  
Значит, если он поможет этой девушке, то возможно найдёт и их?  
Об обратном Кеичиро старался не думать.  
Он просто ускорил шаг и с удивлением обнаружил, что лес начинает заканчиваться, а тропинка выводит его на широкий пустырь с высокой травой и запахом полевой сырости.  
Кеичиро посветил фонариком перед собой и мгновенно передумал идти вперёд.  
Потому что фонарик высветил несколько надгробий. А вдалеке смутные очертания тоже подозрительно походили на те, что сейчас перед ним.  
Ещё одно кладбище. Только более ужасающее.  
Кеичиро обернулся, видя, как девушка улыбается.  
Только сейчас он заметил, какая пугающая у неё улыбка. Как ужасающа эта отметина на шее, эта бледность её кожи и ненормальная худоба тела.  
Из прекрасной девушки она преобразилась в пугающего призрака.  
Но Кеичиро не мог отступить. Он дал обещание.  
Только он без понятия, что ему делать. Не идти же и не проверять все надгробия.  
Он не успеет. Не успеет ни найти возлюбленного девушки, ни спасти маму и двух других.  
Он вопросительно посмотрел на неё:  
— Как мне его найти?  
Она сделала, то, что привело его в ужас. Пожала плечами.  
Кеичиро застонал. Его грызла обречённость.  
В книге говорилось о том, что он должен прикоснуться к нужной могиле, либо вещи погибшего, и тогда тот явится, где бы он ни был.  
Но как это сделать без её помощи?  
— Очень просто, — раздался позади холодный детский голос.  
Кеичиро вздрогнул и обернулся.  
Около девушки стояли два существа. Низкорослая девочка, держащая в руке яркий, ослепительно яркий от непривычной темноты, фонарь, и странный горбатый карлик с длинным носом.  
Кеичиро не мог понять, кого боится больше. Девочку с холодным взглядом, которая прядью волос явно что-то скрывала на лице, или карлика, бросающего на него презрительные взгляды.  
Девушка же явно обрадовалась их присутствию.  
— Сэкира, — выдохнула девочка, и вся её напускная бравада провалилась, когда девушка кинулась ей на шею. — Будет тебе. Сначала помоги, потом будем обниматься.  
Девушка неохотно отступила.  
Карлик же, глядя на Кеичиро, недовольно пробурчал:  
— Уродец. Какие же люди всё-таки уроды.  
— На себя посмотри, — бросила девочка, явно не боясь дикого яростного взгляда карлика.  
Кеичиро деликатно молчал, но больше уже терпеть не мог:  
— Кто вы?  
— Меня зовут Ран, — сказала девочка. — Его — Тога. Если знаешь, кто такие тэнгу, то поймёшь, почему он тебя ненавидит.  
Кеичиро порылся в памяти и понял. Частично.  
— А..., — начал он, но Ран его опередила.  
— Помочь тебе хотим. Времени мало, а тебе ещё своих спасти надо. А это будет ой как не просто, скажу тебе. Но об этом потом. Для начала найдём её возлюбленного.  
Она протянула Кеичиро фонарь, и тот машинально его взял.  
В этот момент телефон завибрировал, и Кеичиро понял, что подмога поспела как раз вовремя.  
— Да этот сопляк в жизни могилу не найдёт, — заявил Тога, продвигаясь вслед за Ран по траве. — Только время зря теряем.  
— Не зря, — уверенно ответила Ран и поманила застывшего Кеичиро за собой.  
Тот послушно поплёлся следом.  
— Сэкира, ты помнишь, как его зовут? — спросила Ран у девушки.  
Она покачала головой.  
Дальше шёл битый час, когда Кеичиро выставлял вперёд руку и пробегал по надгробиям, составленным в косой ряд. Было жутко неудобно ещё и от того, что Кеичиро то и дело спотыкался о какую-нибудь кочку или проваливался ногой в ямку.  
И всё же поиски оказались бесполезными.  
Ран прервала торжествующий монолог Тоги и сказала:  
— Ещё не вечер.  
— Именно. Скоро утро, — взъерепенился Кеичиро. — И я хочу спасти свою мать!  
Помолчали. И двинулись в путь.  
Девушка не роптала. Она верила, что её ведут к возлюбленному.  
Когда они углубились во вторую часть леса, то довольно быстро вышли на небольшую опушку с раскидистым деревом, под которым лежали...  
— Мама! — выкрикнул Кеичиро, словно ребёнок, бросаясь к матери.  
Однако путь неожиданно преградила спрыгнувшая с дерева долговязая богато одетая женщина с большой грудью, невероятно бледным телом и ослепительной улыбкой белоснежных зубов, в числе которых наблюдалась пара заострённых клыков.  
— Вампирша, — предупреждающе буркнула Ран. — Учти, она опасней любого в этом лесу.  
Возмущения Тоги быстро прекратили.  
— Приветствую вас, — сказала вампирша, обезоруживающе улыбаясь.  
Кеичиро не ответил на приветствие. Он во все глаза смотрел, как мерно вздымается грудь его матери.  
Дышит. Жива.  
— Они все живы, — ответила вампирша, а на удивлённый взгляд Кеичиро пояснила, что читает чужие мысли.  
— Я пришёл забрать этих троих, — сказал Кеичиро.  
— Так просто я тебе их не отдам. Не заслужил.  
— Что?  
Вампирша хитро улыбнулась:  
— Отдам, когда ты...  
Её прервал из ниоткуда свалившийся призрак со словами:  
— Дорогая, где ты? Мы же ещё не закончили...  
И тут он замолк. Замолк, потому что обнаружил позади всей этой честной компании ту, которую лелеял в ночных фантазиях, не помня её имени. Лишь внешность. Незабываемую красоту. И чувство любви к ней.  
Однако теперь её личико перекосило от ярости, и мужчина содрогнулся от страха.  
Она же не знает, почему он оказался в логове вампирши. Почему повёл себя так.  
А объяснить не даст.  
— Ах ты мерзкий предатель! — взвизгнула Сэкира, подбегая к нему и со всей силы ударяя возлюбленного по щеке.  
Тот опустил глаза:  
— Милая, постой! Эта женщина сказала, что поможет, если я...  
— Я думала, ты любишь меня!  
— Люблю! Люблю настолько сильно, что хотел сам отыскать тебя! Прошу, поверь!  
Он встал на колени. Вампирша только поцокала языком:  
— Тошнит от вас. Валите.  
Но призраки и не думали «валить». Они всё ещё ругались. Возлюбленный пытался доказать свою любовь и преданность, а Сэкира всё ещё негодовала.  
Кеидзи воспользовался заминкой, чтобы подбежать к дереву и дотронуться до плеча матери.  
«Какое холодное», — с ужасом подумал он.  
— Мам, — прошептал ей на ухо. — Мам, вставай. Пожалуйста.  
— Не очнётся, — произнесла вампирша, которая оказалась прямо за его спиной.  
Кеичиро похолодел. Интересно, чеснок может действительно помочь?  
Терять было нечего, и он украдкой полез в рюкзак.  
— Оставь это, малец, — усталым голосом проговорила вампирша. Позади всё ещё бурно шла ссора влюблённых, а Ран и Тога стояли и с интересом смотрели на всё развернувшееся действо, даже не пытаясь никому помочь.  
Кеичиро резко вытащил из рюкзака первое, что подвернулось.  
Верёвка.  
Вампирша закатила глаза.  
— Ни это, ни чеснок не действует. Лучше просто дай выпить твоей крови и дело с концом. Отпущу вас всех.  
— Вот так просто? — Кеичиро неверяще сощурил глаза.  
— Вот так просто, — ответила вампирша, обнажая свои острые клыки. — Мне они уже без надобности.  
Заметив испуг в его глазах, вампирша хохотнула:  
— Да не бойся ты. Я же говорила, что они живы. Всё ждала, когда за ними придут. Сама-то вытолкнуть из леса не могу, а от призраков беречь надо.  
Кеичиро замешкался. Что с этой вампиршей не так?  
— Всё так, — усмехнулась она. — Я охотница, а это — не жертвы. Так, заблудшие овечки. Окажешь мне услугу — и делай с ними, что хочешь.  
Через несколько секунд Кеичиро уже послушно подставлял шею...  
— Нет! — выкрикнула Ран, мгновенно оказываясь возле них. Сунув руку в рюкзак, она безошибочно вытащила чеснок и врезала связкой по лицу вампирши.  
Та нечеловечески взвыла, в ту же секунду становясь похожей на зверя. Её уши вмиг удлинились, ногти превратились в когти, волосы заострились, как стальное лезвие.  
Согнувшись, она на четвереньках поползла к вопящему от ужаса Кеичиро, который успел недалеко отползти.  
Одним махом её руки Ран отлетела в сторону.  
— Ран! — хором воскликнули Тога и Кеичиро.  
— В порядке, — прошептала она подоспевшему тэнгу. — Спаси его.  
— Ран...  
— Пожалуйста... Тога.  
Кеичиро отползал. Отползал так быстро и так далеко, насколько мог.  
И всё равно он знал, что это ничуть не остановит вампиршу.  
Вампирша захохотала:  
— Я же говорила: тебе просто нужно отдать свою кровь. Всю кровь. И тогда эти придурки мне будут не нужны. Тогда я выберусь из этого чёртового леса. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком и не сопротивляйся... будет не так больно.  
Она, как паучиха, поползла к нему, ловко перебирая четырьмя конечностями.  
Оставались считанные секунды...  
Тога схватился с ней в то мгновение, когда вампирша разинула пасть и кинулась на Кеичиро.  
— Беги, болван! — заорал он, нанося удар за ударом озверевшей вампирше своим посохом. — Бери их всех и беги!  
Кеичиро вскочил и бросился к матери.  
Удивительно, но возле неё поджидали влюблённые, которые уже позабыли о своей ссоре.  
— Хватай этого и этого, — сказал Кеичиро мужчине, указывая на журналиста и оператора. — Сэкира, а ты беги за Ран.  
Девушка повиновалась. Сам Кеичиро подхватил маму и взвалил себе на плечи.  
Хорошо, он выше её, а то её ногам пришлось бы волочиться по земле.  
Когда они были уже на полпути к лесу, послышался крик Тоги.  
Который звучал как предсмертный.  
Но духи же не умирают. Не могут умирать.  
Глупости какие.  
И всё же Кеичиро оглянулся.  
Тога упал на землю, а вампирша торжествующе взревела.  
Она огляделась и, заметив убегающую компанию, помчалась к ним:  
— Куда это вы? Я слышу вас, слышу твои мысли, Кеичиро. Я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был...  
Они вбежали в лес, но не успели скрыться в гуще кустарников, как вампирша бросилась на вопящего от ужаса любовника, который тут же выронил свой груз и побежал куда-то вглубь, размахивая руками. Она не обратила на тела никакого внимания.  
Её глаза смотрели только на Кеичиро.  
Кеичиро громко выругался, чем позабавил вампиршу.  
Отступать некуда.  
Внезапно перед ним оказалась невысокая коренастая девушка с мечом в руках. Кеичиро уже перестал удивляться всему, что тут происходит, поэтому просто отдал себя в руки судьбы.  
Девушка бесстрашно смотрела на вампиршу, которая захохотала ещё пуще.  
— Я знала, что с тобой что-то не так. Не пахнешь ты мертвечиной, человеческая охотница! Как ни старайся, не остановишь меня, малявка! Молоко ещё на губах не обсохло. А значит, твоя кровь будет весьма и весьма недурна...  
Девушка ничего не ответила, лишь покрепче сжала свой меч.  
Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом резко бросились вперёд и словно закружились в смертоносном танце, где каждая старалась как-то подцепить, поранить, сбить с ритма противницу.  
Кеичиро неожиданно вспомнил, как его мама рыдала над трилогией «Сумерек». Вспомнил фишку, которая отвлекла тех вампиров в ожесточённой сече.  
А что? Стоит попробовать.  
Он сжал зубы и со всей дури резанул руку о торчащий из дерева сук.  
Фишка сработала. Нос вампирши безошибочно уловил свежий запах крови, и она на секунду выбилась из ритма.  
Но и этой секунды было достаточно.  
Девушка плавно взмахнула рукой. Меч прошёл по шее, как по маслу, раздробил кость, и голова вампирши упала на землю.  
Её тело дрогнуло и затихло.  
Всё было кончено. Настолько быстро, что вначале Кеичиро даже не поверил.  
Несколько секунд он привыкал к наступившей тишине.  
Девушка с серебряным ожерельем на шее подошла к нему.  
— Иди, — сказала она, смотря за спину Кеичиро.  
Он оглянулся и увидел Сэкиру, несущую Ран. Чонё кишин подошла к охотнице и отдала свою ношу. Та ловко перехватила обмякшую девочку и взвалила себе на плечи.  
Потом посмотрела на Кеичиро, который всё ещё судорожно соображал, что сказать.  
— Ты всё ещё тут?  
Кеичиро хотел попрощаться, но не мог.  
Хотел поблагодарить, но тоже не смог.  
Слова застыли в горле.  
— Иди. Они помогут дотащить их, — её глаза сузились, словно говоря о том, что прекословить ей не следует.  
Кеичиро собрался с последними силами и, глядя на Ран, спросил:  
— А тот... тот карлик... Тога. Он...  
— Всё может быть. Иди. И больше не возвращайся в этот лес.  
Кеичиро молча повиновался. В таком же угрюмом молчании дошёл до выхода из леса, подошёл к выходу из кладбища.  
Духи влюблённых попрощались с ним, положили тела журналиста и оператора на землю и, заключив друг друга в объятья, испарились.  
Кеичиро обессиленно плюхнулся на пожухлую траву и стал глядеть, как на горизонте протягивается тонкая золотистая нить рассвета.  
Наступало утро. Когда солнце уже светило вовсю, мама Кеичиро открыла глаза и, увидев взлохмаченного, грязного и изнурённого сына, приподнялась с земли и осторожно тронула сына за ободранное плечо:  
— Кеичи?  
— Я здесь, мама, — сказал он, пододвигаясь к ней ближе.  
— Где мы, Кеичи?  
— На кладбище. Ты не вернулась домой, и я пошёл тебя искать.  
Помолчали. Мама ещё не пришла в себя.  
И только потом она изумлённо посмотрела на сына, потому что он сделал то, чего не делал даже после смерти отца:  
— Кеичи, ты плачешь?  
— Нет, мам. Всё хорошо, — соврал Кеичиро.  
Ничего хорошего, разумеется, не было.  
   
— Тога, — Ран стояла над телом тэнгу.  
Слёзы не шли. Словно тоже не хотели верить в пугающую истину.  
На её плечо легла успокаивающая девичья рука.  
— Спасибо, Чо, — поблагодарила Ран, не отводя глаз от Тоги.  
В груди защемило. Даже не верится, что она испытывает такие чувства.  
Ран опустилась на колени. Закрыла глаза и поцеловала тэнгу в красный сломанный нос.  
— Мне будет тебя не хватать...  
— Меня? — произнёс до боли знакомый голос.  
Ран распахнула глаза и отскочила.  
— Тога?!  
— Он самый, — карлик поднялся, кряхтя и отряхиваясь. — У-ух. Долго же я спал. Хорошо, что убить призрака может только живой человек.  
Сказал он и посмотрел на девушку, стоящую позади Ран.  
Та никак не отреагировала. Просто сказала:  
— Мне пора.  
— Да, — прошептала Ран, чувствуя облегчение и стыд. Она никогда потом не признает, что страшно перепугалась за Тогу, что её охватило отчаяние от предстоящей жизни в одиночестве. — Прощай. Охотница. И спасибо за всё.  
Охотница молча и бесшумно удалилась. А Ран поняла, что пусть её жизнь и состоит из обыденной череды дел, вырываться из неё она больше не хочет.  
Потому что, когда рядом Тога, она чувствует себя счастливой.  
Так и закончилась ещё одна городская легенда о мальчике, который пошёл в тёмный лес искать маму. О девочке-призраке, которая обрела смысл жить. И, для пущей популярности, о возлюбленных, которые вновь обрели друг друга, несмотря на прошлые перипетии.  
Кто знает, сколько ещё таких историй будет в городских легендах.  
Прошлое ведь не стоит на месте.  
И городские легенды пополняются из года в год.


End file.
